diceblockfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Party: Island Tour
Mario Party: Island Tour is an upcoming title for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the thirteenth in the main series (seventeenth in Japan) in the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_Party_(series) Mario Party series] and the third installment for a handheld console. Gameplay Not much is shown at the moment, but it seems that this Mario Party game uses the traditional independent four player gameplay as opposed to Mario Party 9, except players still hit a six-sided Dice Block numbered 1-6 instead of a Dice Block numbered 1-10 in the first eight installments. Like Mario Party 9, players appear to move along a linear board, though in this game it appears to be a race to the end. However, the Spaces appear similar in function to those from Mario Party 9. It is also shown that the players can use special cards to hinder their opponents, similar to Orbs from previous Mario Party''installments. It will also have Local Multiplayer. It has been seen that players may verse shadowy versions of the other playable characters in minigames. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi *Toad *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Boo 'Others' *Birdo *Blooper *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Chain Chomp *Cheep Cheep *Dry Bones *Flutter *Goomba *Hammer Bro. *Kamek *Koopa Troopa *Lakitu *Lumas *Monty Mole *Rosalina *Shy Guy *Toads *Thwomp *Whomp *Goomba Tower *Banzai Bill *Paragoomba *Whittle *Stone Spike *Jumbo Rays *Scaredy Rats *Blue Toad Boards *Perilous Palace Path *Banzai Bill's Mad Mountain - A board that resembles World 6 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii and features Scaredy Rats and Banzai Bill. Players can choose to either hide away safely, or risk being sent back if a player rolls a Banzai Bill. The map has one Green Space, nine Blue Spaces, twelve Red Spaces, and a finish space. The board's ratings are 2/5 for strategy, 5/5 for luck, and 2/5 for minigames. *Star-Crossed Skyway *Rocket Road *Kamek's Carpet Ride *Shy Guy's Shuffle City 'Spaces' *"+3," "+4," and "+5" Spaces, most likely allowing the player to advance farther. *Card Spaces *Green Spaces *Bowser Spaces *Event Spaces - In this game they appear in both blue and red colors, possibly denoting whether the event is beneficial or not. *Free-for-All Spaces *Item Spaces *Piranha Plant Spaces *Blue and Red Spaces on Banzai Bill's Mad Mountain indicating safe and dangerous areas. *Booster Spaces (appears only on Rocket Road) *Wrap Spaces Items 'Cards As stated above, the items in this game appear to be cards, most likely obtained from the card spaces also shown. The cards appear to be face-down until used, which reveals the item on it. *Lakitu - Allows the player to steal a card from an opponent. '''Dice Blocks * Gold Dice Block - Adds 1 to 6 spaces to the player's roll. *Silver Dice Block - Adds 1 to 3 spaces to the player's roll. *Bronze Dice Block - Adds 1 to 2 spaces to the player's roll. 'Other' *Mini Stars *Mini Ztars *Roulette Block *Setback Shell - Knocks a selected player back two spaces. *Backwards Bill - Knocks a selected player back five spaces. *Blooper Chopper - Cuts an opponent's roll in half. *Lightning Score Striker - Subtracts three from an opponent's roll. *Lakitu Leech - Summons Lakitu to steal one item from an opponent. *Dash Mushroom - Adds three spaces to the player's roll. *Golden Dash Mushroom - Adds five spaces to the player's roll. *Super Star - Doubles the player's roll. *Custom Dice Block - Allows the player to roll any number they want. *Crazy Kamek - Summons Kamek who switches the players' space with another player, whom is randomly chosen. *Chaos Kamek - Switches everyone's places. *Boosters - Appear only on Rocket Road, they multiply the Dice Block roll. Minigames For the list of minigames click here --> '' Gallery Reference to other games *Super Mario Bros. - The main theme is used in the minigame Xylophone Home and is remixed in the boss minigame Goomba Tower Takedown. Also, the Starman theme is used for the Perilous Palace Path board whenever a player uses a Super Star. *Super Mario 64 & Super Mario 64 DS - King Bob-omb originated from Super Mario 64 but he had no personal interest with anything while in the remake he cares about his mustache which Bowser makes a reference to by saying "My next guard has an even more formidable mustache than Mario". Also, the Koopa's Road theme is remixed for Bowser's Peculiar Peak. * Super Mario Galaxy - Rocket Road is based on this game and Rosalina appears as a cameo along with the Lumas *Mario Party 9'' - Most of the gameplay elements, including the voices from the characters and minigame announcer are borrowed. Also, the main menu theme is a remix for this game. Trivia *For a time the Nintendo 3DS eShop mistakenly stated Mario Party: Island Tour to be a title on the Nintendo Entertainment System. External Link Official Mario Party: Island Tour Website *English *French *Spanish